You're beautiful
by Aiko Buddy
Summary: Debió haber un ángel con una sonrisa en tu rostro, uno al que se le ocurrió que yo debía estar contigo./ One-shot SasuHina./ Inspiración: You're beautiful, James Blunt.


**G**enero: » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

**I**nspiración: James Blunt. You're beautiful (escuchar y leer a mí me resulta bastante placentero, los invito a hacerlo si gustan).

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de otro que Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**You're beautiful**

* * *

**E**_res hermosa._

Realmente lo eres, si incluso con mi realidad noté tu presencia.

Tus labios cereza me cautivaron cuando formaste una sonrisa. Tus mejillas poseedoras de un adorable rojo abrieron mi apetito; pensé en tomates como acto reflejo y por mi cabeza se cruzó la idea de confundirlas con ellos y aprovechar el manjar.

También tus ojos blanco, más bien lila, me condujeron a un mundo inexistente en donde sólo tú, sólo tú y yo existíamos. Entonces allí fuiste mía e hice contigo todo lo que se puede hacer con lo que amas, cubiertos por la cortina que creaban tus largas pestañas.

Acariciar allí el cabello azulado que te pertenecía fue una acción que aún anhelo.

**E**_res un ángel_.

Aseguro haber visto uno, y eras tú.

La luz te rodeaba y era tuya. Quería el calor de esa luz; lo quiero. Apocabas con tu presencia el bar que nos acogía, tan sencilla y en silencio. Me encantabas.

Los movimientos que realizabas eran delicados al igual que todo en ti, hasta tu habla. Hiciste que todas las mujeres fueran un chiste al lado tuyo y no era para menos, nunca vi una como tú. Me llamabas sin mover los labios y me abrazabas sin tocarme. Yo quería tocarte aunque me conformé con apreciarte.

Era en ese entonces suficiente para mí sólo mirarte, pensar que con lo que se avecinaba, de morir, sería un deleite que me recibieras tú en el cielo; cuando volvieras al cielo a realizar tu trabajo. Te quería aún así ahora, siquiera como mi ángel guardián.

Ningún dolor sería uno si ahí estás tú, pues con un beso me harías inmortal.

**V**_i un sueño._

No era una pesadilla, en lo absoluto; no lo eras. No era eso a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado sin embargo no sería difícil hacerlo.

Sonríeme que nada más existe, pensé, mírame que me volveré arte para ti pero tú luego serás mi musa y te adoraré. Seremos arte los dos.

Hubiera sido perfecto que te viera en mi niñez, que fuéramos ahora nosotros dos y que siempre estés allí para sanarme. Quise que me sanaras en ese momento congelado, tú lo lograrías. Deseaba que me sonrieras como lo hacías con el hombre que te acompañaba, acaso castaño o azabache. Únicamente me importa acordarme de ti aunque rememorarte es una acción insana pero que me da paz.

En una vida juntos me hubieras dado paz, me hubieras conocido e igual yo, para amarte. Haríamos de la lluvia una tormenta de estrellas fugaces; un espectáculo que se logra sólo contigo, pero si estoy yo también allí nos gusta más.

**N**_o sé qué hacer._

Llamaste mi atención porque eres hermosa. Yo lo hice y no me veías.

Viste sólo mis labios y a ellos les sonreíste. De modo que el reloj, si existía, el tiempo, se quebró. Se quemó y aún conservo las cenizas. Pasaste junto a mí y de haber visto mi rostro habrías notado que estaba jodidamente encantado. ¿Cómo eres tan hermosa? Olías muy bien y me gustabas, seguramente sabrías delicioso también, no obstante tú te fuiste. Te marchaste y todo volvió a ser oscuro.

No me podía mover, estaba acompañado, mi objetivo era otro, pero te quería conmigo. Hacia dónde fuiste, me pregunté, vuelve, deseé.

El tiempo pasó y fue mi turno de marcharme. No supe qué hacer.

No estaré contigo y no sé que hacer, porque la verdad es que no te volveré a ver.

**V**_eo la verdad._

Debió haber un ángel con una sonrisa en tu rostro, uno al que se le ocurrió que yo debía estar contigo.

Estar juntos, aún así, es un imposible. Ayer, ahora y mañana. Es imposible ya que nunca te volveré a ver y esa es la realidad.

No tiene caso pensarte si eso es todo lo que voy a poder hacer. No hay sentido en desearte cuando ya no existes. Tengo que dejar de pensar porque hoy pienso que quizás te inventé. Eres de todas formas hermosa, mujer, y lo seguirás siendo sin mí.

Tengo que aceptar la verdad, y esta es que no sé nada de ti.

**E**_res más hermosa._

Vi tu rostro en un lugar abarrotado una vez y ahora es igual.

Eres hermosa, Hyuuga.

En medio de esta guerra, incluso cuando culminó, mientras lloras, cuando todos lo hacen porque vidas se han perdido, sigues siendo hermosa.

Sé quién eres y eres hermosa. Ahora te conozco y brillas más.

Alumbras mi camino. Me alumbras a mí, me envuelves; me encantas. He de confesar que te amo y te quiero sólo para mí.

Quiero toda tu belleza únicamente para mí.

* * *

_[ **A**iko **H**yuuga-chan ] _

* * *

Sé que parece pero no es un AU (xD).

Bastante raro. ¿No? Yo salgo con cada cosa, miren que pensar a un Sasuke pensando esto confirma mi trastorno de sueño. Pero me gustó cómo quedó. Mi idea es: La guerra no empezó y él está infiltrado en Konoha con, en ese entonces, "Madara" para reunir información pero luego de escuchar a unos tipos que hablaban mal de su hermano se enojó (¿Se acuerdan? xD). Así se quedan un rato más para que él se calme pero en eso ve a Hinata. Quizás sólo cinco segundos o minutos, quién sabe, pero para él el momento es eterno. Reconoce por primera vez la belleza de una mujer admitiendo que ella le gusta, le agrada a su mirar. Por un momento se deja llevar pero entonces ella se fue, él de nuevo está oscuro y tiene que olvidarla ya que no hay chiste en recordarla, pero una parte de él no quiere olvidar lo único hermoso que vio en esa situación. Él se la guarda sólo para él y más tarde la entierra.

Librado de sus fantasmas la vuelve a ver cuando la guerra termina y salen victoriosos. Ella sigue igual de hermosa y él ahora sí está dispuesto a acercarse a ella, ahora no hay nada más importante y su sueño de ser Hokage no interfiere. Él se le acerca, la conoce y ahora no sólo le gusta, sino que descubre que la ama. Descubre que Hinata es más hermosa de lo que vio la primera vez, pues su exterior era la mitad de su belleza la cual se complementó cuando observó también su interior. Hinata era hermosa cuando la vio pero cuando la observó y la conoció lo fue aún más.

¡Muchos besos! n.n Y duerman/despierten bien.


End file.
